Waffleland
Waffleland is a small country that only allows Str00dels and weird people that are fans of Mister Bean. It has a population of over 9,000 and most own a room dedicated to Mr. Bean. History On April 1st, 2010 Mister Bean and the other Str00del Force members held a rather wild meeting in a garbage dump in an effort to decide what they must do to honour Mr. Bean. They argued over many ideas, some of which were selling Waffles with Mr. Bean's dirty fingerprints all over them, dedicating all garbage dumps to him and drawing special limited edition flipper-drawn paintings of Mr. Bean slipping on a banana, all of which were too strange. Then Captain Str00del came up with a brilliant idea: why not make a country dedicated to him? Then they began work (or so they called it). They did not want to do it themselves, so they got Micro Hard and Soft to build it, even though they made software, not buildings. The workers did a lousy job of course, but the Str00del Force thought it just dandy. So they advertised it with Spam Bombs and got a few nerds and Jerks to join. Word got out, and suddenly the streets were filled with over 9,000 penguins and puffles. However soon structural faults were found in the buildings, so they stuffed the cracks with waffles and guled them together with syrup. It actually worked, sortof... the buildings were fixed, but then the puffles started eating the waffles! They could not find a solution so they just kept replacing the waffles with new ones. Then, the Str00dels left. Nobody knows why, but legend has it that they found out that Mr. Bean did not put syrup on his pancakes and because of that they left. They still often go there, and they still like him but they don't live there because of that. Currency Each Waffle, or ?, is worth 0 Fish. They all have the picture of their leader on them, and are made of Waffles. Language The official language is L33t, but many speak Gibberish instead. Places The city has statues of Mr. Bean and a large garbage dump called "The Royal Exquisitely Stinky Dump" which has an average of one visitor a year. It has huge restaurants that serve only the finest waffles at the unbeatable price of 0 Waffles a waffle. The countryside has large grassy plains inhabited by wild teddy bears, forests covered in garbage and factories that were made to make pollution and more. Geography Mostly flat except for a little bump on a road. Flag, Motto, and Anthem The national flag has the picture of Mr. Bean's teddy sitting in front of a blue background and originated when the Str00dels tried to take a photo of a blue mushroom with the camera pointed the wrong way ans when they took it, it showed the Str00del Force's original flag, which please him very much (it was a rotten mushroom). The anthems originated when they tried to come up with an original song and Mr. Bean started burping and then laughed insanely. It sounded so funny (to them) that they made them the national anthems. Goverment The government is very simple:Whatever Mr. Bean says, goes, no matter how ridiculous it is. Several laws that have been passed are: everyone must put their cellphones inside their shoes, Lizlordmust stop stomping on the buildings and farting is the proper way of greeting, burping is the common greeting. Inhabitants * Various nerds and Jerks *Mister Bean *Str00del Force *Penguin Micro and his puffles, Fudd and Lian Villains Some of the evil Str00del's, but other then that, none. Culture The common greeting is burping, but farting is considered more polite. The national food is Doom Knight roasted on a spit until it looks like a burning log. As for books, most are written in gibberish and therefore, not understandable, but films always use l33t as it is easier to understand. Mabel is extremely popular and they even have a day dedicated to her. See Also *Mister Bean *Str00del Force *Micro Hard and Soft External Links * Mr. Bean * The parody of Micro Hard and Soft Category:Countries